memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:T'Pol
Post resignation Question - After her resignation in "The Expanse" does anyone recall her being referred to as "Subcommander" at any point in season three ? She doesn't hold a formal rank with the Vulcan High Command anymore, so why would they address her by title ? Alex Peckover 14:03, Jun 11, 2004 (CEST) :I've fixed that in the sidebar... --BlueMars 14:35, Jun 11, 2004 (CEST) ::She worked for Vulcan Intelligence for a period as well. See Menos and "The Seventh." Rebelstrike2005 14:47, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) Physical enhancements T'Pol is a bit unrealistic. Why would Vulcans need collegen injections and breast implants? --Mark 2000 07:20, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) :That really doesn't have anything to do with an informational article about the character. This isn't a message board. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 09:48, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Don't you think its relavent that a Vulcan has had cosmetic surgery? What does that say about their logic? --63.201.59.202 16:46, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) :::The actors are not the characters that they play. Tyrant 17:10, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC)Tyrant perhaps not entirely in spirit, but certainly in body they are. If B&B picked a crippled person that would have effect on the character. --Mark 2000 16:50, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) :If you feel that way in reference to an addition to the Jolene Blalock article, then discuss it there -- but I feel it has no bearing on T'Pol -- this article is about her -- and the talk pages are reserved for commentary about adding or changing information in the articles only -- not for discussing more general topics as a casting critique. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 16:54, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::::In addition, Star Trek and its spinoffs are produced in Hollywood, where a great many actresses have had some kind of cosmetic surgery. Why we should concentrate on Jolene Blalock alleged enhancements, I don't know. It's not relevant, and it's not particularly interesting either, especially on a family friendly website. Alex Peckover 17:04, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) So the enhancements themselves are family friendly, but discussing them is not. --Mark 2000 20:51, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::Stop!! What part of "This isn't a message board" do you not understand? It is totally irrelavant to M/A and will always be! So take your arguments elsewhere. Thank you. --Gvsualan 20:59, 22 Apr 2005 (UTC) Removed info I never watched Enterprise and don't know if this has any basis in fact, but it sounded suspicious: However, this turned out to be a very unsettling experience for T'Pol. She was reminded of being in a nightclub called "Fusion," after she snuck out of the Vulcan compound in San Francisco. And she was having intimate relations with Tolaris. --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 02:10, 22 Dec 2005 (UTC) :This did happen. Although, the description isn't entirely accurate since the 'intimate relations' were part of a dream. – Vivec 11:30, 12 March 2007 (UTC)- ::Well, a mind meld is an intimate experience for a Vulcan. That's what initiated the "dream." I agree, though, the description could be worded better (assuming it hasn't been in the year and three months since the original comment was posted). --From Andoria with Love 11:24, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Blatant inaccuracies Blatant inaccuracies about Trip and T'Pol's relationship, including sequence of events (for example, the editor suggests T'Pol passionately kissed Trip before he left for the Columbia, which isn't correct) and level of feelings (author suggests T'Pol and Trip admitted their love for each other in Harbinger). Discussion now focuses on what was truly accurate without dramatics or hyperbole. -- :The joys of wiki are they you can edit a page with inaccuracies and make them correct. Why write about what needs to be changed here instead of just doing the changes in the first place? --Alan del Beccio 08:53, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :I wasn't sure if it needed to be explained since the entire section was redone. I'm new to the area, but I agree. Understand this is a wiki, but if someone documents this is an issue and scrubs it from time to time, the information will be more accurate. -- Spock111 ( ) T'Pol's Age What is the canon reference to T'Pol age of "65 Earth years" as stated in the article? Roundeyesamurai 09:37, 11 May 2006 (UTC) :I'm not aware of a specific reference to T'Pol's age. I calculated 65 yrs based on the DOB of 2088 referenced in the T'Pol citation (based on "Zero Hour") and on the "Bounty" date reference (2153). Hope this computes (also, I noted this as a comment, which I understood to allow some element of non-canonical speculation - is this a correct assumption? I wasn't exactly sure of how to post the comment, since it is a mixture of speculation and derived information). Also - hope you don't mind, but I would like to change the wording back to "accelerated" from "early-onset", since accelerated conveys both the fact that her pon farr started "early" chronologically and was "sped up" biologically. BTW - I enjoyed the post above regarding Vulcan logic, and I think that you are on to something. It is interesting that such complexities of Vulcan logic would not be so apparent with just TOS canon - many of the later characters seem to reveal the most discrepancies with the idea of pure logic. It is also worth noting how many of the Vulcan characters are afflicted by "medical" conditions that thwart their individual efforts at emotional control (such a Tuvok and T'Pol) - it seems like their bodies/minds are essentially locked in an adversarial relationship with their conscious drive to suppress emotion. This is not unlike the physical symptoms that can arise in a human who is unconsciously repressing traumatic emotions and memories. In a way, many of the Vulcans we see are suffering from a post-traumatic stress disorder (though the trauma simply seems to be living with their own emotional turmoil). --Jim 13:17, 11 May 2006 (UTC) ::In "Zero Hour", T'Pol stated she would "only be 66 years old" on her next birthday, meaning she was 65 at the time (February 2154). The number 66 was chosen as an homage to the year 1966, when Star Trek: The Original Series first aired. --From Andoria with Love 02:10, 12 May 2006 (UTC) POV/Fan spec note :Apparently, ANIS Archer did harbor some feelings for T'Pol, but they never manifested themselves, as he devoted himself to the mission. Some believe that Twilight, The Forge, Azati Prime, Awakening and other episodes may point to his continued feelings - where he saves her life - and might also point to her feelings - where she saves his life or attempts to give up her life for his. I removed the following paragraph for obvious reasons (what the heck does "ANIS" mean, or is that some kind of poor attempt at humor?). --From Andoria with Love 05:26, 16 July 2006 (UTC) :I don't think actually that's a stretch, especially since the words used were "might." I believe the fan noted A Night in Sickbay. -- Question: In terms of trivia, I have not seen anyone mention that the name T'Pol appears in some of the other series, at least in Voyager and TNG. Does anyone have the specifics or access to those episodes? Is there a family relationship to this T'Pol, is the name simply common, or is it just a running joke? Discrepencies "...T'Pol formalized her service in Starfleet and was given the rank of Commander." That would make her a Vulcan in Starfleet. Elsewhere, it's made clear about one hundred times that Spock was the first. --ChrisK 20:10, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :As has been said elsewhere, it is likely that Spock was the first Vulcan in the Federation starfleet. T'Pol is a commander in the Earth starfleet, which is not the same organization. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:20, 18 July 2006 (UTC) :::Closer inspection also shows that cannologicly, this was never said to be the fact with Spock. It's more or less a fannon fact (One of many that were supposedly 'violated')--Terran Officer 16:38, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :::: Logically, must've had at least one officer with greater years of service than Spock. One would think that Spock's survival into maturity, but not "old" age in the 24th century means he was fairly young at the time of TOS. It's a stretch to believe that the captain of Intrepid was younger than Spock.CzechOut ☎ | 14:02, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Images Having obtained the season 3 DVD set, I posted a screencap of Old T'Pol from E². Does anybody want the "naked" picture of her from Harbinger posted? -- :That could be...odd for a site like MA. I do wonder though if better versions of the pictures that are already up could be submitted? That is what ever could be done if you only have season 3.--Terran Officer 06:43, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::i recently tried to improve the images of t'pol on here and got beat down pretty brutally for doing so. some on here are very attached to the promo images. but the images do need work. good luck if you make an attempt. --Deevolution 07:04, 25 July 2006 (UTC) Naw, I meant the Episode screen cap pictures. The old T'Pol one is a much higher quality and size IMO, if you have access to the DVD's get one of those for a screenshot, leave the Promo's--Terran Officer 01:24, 26 July 2006 (UTC) :::Is the "naked" picture really necessary?? I mean, I don't think it really contributes to the article. Also, I don't remember that scene being THAT explicit when I saw the episode on TV... --Alex Munro 17:11, 20 October 2006 (UTC) ::::That's because if you watched that episode in the US, it was cropped. If you watched it anywhere else in the world, that's what you saw on TV. Coincidentally, that's also what's shown on the DVD. In the US and elsewhere. -- Sulfur 17:16, 20 October 2006 (UTC) :::::The butt photo has been obtained, and was so siginficant as to have been included twice within the same article. I'm not sure if it's more appropriate within the section about clothing or within the section about romance, but it's not sexier displayed twice. I have elected to remove it from the latter section. – Vivec 11:25, 12 March 2007 (UTC) Orginal Look How about a picture put up of T'Pols orginal look? For trivia reasons.--Terran Officer 16:38, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :"Original" look? :P Hmm, I think it is a good idea. I believe we have the same thing in the Jadzia Dax article. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:43, 10 August 2006 (UTC) My spelling is bad, sorry. I don't know how to upload an image at the moment, or I would show it.--Terran Officer 22:33, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Alright, there it is... It is large I know, but I do realize that file size wise, it meets the requierments.--Terran Officer 22:48, 10 August 2006 (UTC) :Is this different from the "Breaking the Ice" image? It was before her eyebrows were pointed, although the 2151 image should probably come from the first episode... - AJ Halliwell 00:48, 11 August 2006 (UTC) This is actually an image from a deleted scene in Broken Bow. T'Pol was going to have this look, but for some reaason it was decided to change it to the once that she had in seasons 1 & 2. Shame really, this look is nicer.--Terran Officer 04:26, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :After staring a little longer, notices she has longer hair. Oh! I see now. Well, it should be included in the background maybe -- with a note specifying the longer hair, cause I didn't even notice ;) Also, probably wanna zoom in/crop a little. - AJ Halliwell 05:04, 11 August 2006 (UTC) I dont know about zooming in, at least not with out disorienting the image. I suppose I could crop it some, whereabouts in background should it be? Before or after the clothing section?--Terran Officer 05:14, 11 August 2006 (UTC) I had hoped to not pull a Wiki and excessivly brighten this image, but it seems it could be needed. I gave it a slightly differnt name for now for comparism. Which one to use?--Terran Officer 05:29, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :Ah, well, that is way to brightened. I uploaded one that should work fine, unless the alternate hair cuts in any other deleted scenes??? (But maybe not, opinion? I know that brightening is way to ...bright)- AJ Halliwell 05:39, 11 August 2006 (UTC) That works. I had brightend to try and make the differnces...pop out. Thanks for the help! I think we could use that one.--Terran Officer 06:14, 11 August 2006 (UTC) :: I removed the two other images as they are being posted for deletion. --Alan del Beccio 04:08, 23 April 2007 (UTC) Protected This page has been protected due to repeated vandalism. --From Andoria with Love 09:39, 29 May 2007 (UTC) :This page is now protected from anonymous and newly registered users for an indefinite amount of time. The protection can be lifted when an admin feels that enough time has passed... just to let you know, one month wasn't enough. :-P But to at least avoid editing in the near future... there you go. --From Andoria with Love 19:13, 8 September 2007 (UTC) ::Obviously the offender is some jackass with nothing to do.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 02:20, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Indeed. Just to let everyone know, though, the protection time was reduced from infinite to one month. --From Andoria with Love 09:11, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Fashion? Should there be some reference in the "Clothing" section about T'Pol's fashion sense? I'm not sure if it's discussed anywhere else, but I was just watching "Home". Trip mentions offhandedly to T'Pol at one point that she "...always was a snazzy dresser." This seems to be a pretty accurate statement even, especially in fact, by Vulcan standards. I don't know if there's any other canonical mention of her bizarre and seemingly unprecedented fashion sense, but hey, that's what I came to this page looking for. --Magikeye 02:58, 20 November 2007 (UTC)--Magikeye :There is already information on her various clothing choices in the background section, which also conveniently offers a reason to show her naked backside. :-D --From Andoria with Love 06:42, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Sure, but it doesn't really touch on how all those costuming choices reflect the character. I don't know if there are any production notes or anything that touch on this but it is interesting. There's no precedent for Vulcans having much fashion sense and though it was done for ratings i'm curious if there was ever any explanation like in the ST universe. --Magikeye 21:52, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::That bottom does not belong to Jolene Blalock, by the way. It was a body double.– [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:38, 29 November 2007 (UTC) :Can you cite that? ;) --From Andoria with Love 19:31, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :::Whoops! Wikipedia says it is not, but I just read an excerpt of an interview with her from Stuff Magazine http://www.stuffmagazine.com/articles/index.aspx?id=801. It is her bottom. Strange... in Rajiin when she bends over in her PJs after getting up from Rajiin's attack it looks a lot rounder... *Ahem* Quoting from one of the above posts: That really doesn't have anything to do with an informational article about the character. This isn't a message board. Moving on.:) – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 22:08, 3 December 2007 (UTC)